Lotus Legends 3: Confessions
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book three of 12. When Ron is diagnosed with a spreading disease that lingered in the air of Japan for years, Kim, Yori, and Rufus are staying constantly at Ron's side. But when demons cross, Kim and Yori have to leave. Will Ron survive without them?
1. A Racing Heart

**Lotus Legends #3: Confessions**

**Summary:**

Ron is going through the greatest battle of his life: surviving leukemia. While his battle is hard, his friends, Kim, Yori, and Rufus, are there to help him along the way. And who knows? Maybe they can save him. But what happens when they have to leave him for an important battle with demons? Will Ron be able to survive without them? And what secret connection are Kim and Ron hiding, even to each other? Book 3 of 12.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! And the Lotus Guardians are back, too! Sorry it took so long! This is probably the most depressing book of the whole series. In this book, Ron is diagnosed with leukemia, a disease caused by radiation. If you have read "Sadako and The Thousand Paper Cranes," then you should know how the disease first began and how it spread across the whole country of Japan for decades. Anyway, enjoy! And I'm looking forward to your reviews. And, I'm saying this now and don't forget it: No Flames allowed. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: A Racing Heart**

"Ron! Hurry up!" 20 year old Kim Possible called to her best friend, 20 year old Ron Stoppable.

"Stoppable-san, you are so slow!" 20 year old Yori Matsuri added.

"Eep! Eep!" Rufus cried, trying to encourage Ron to go faster.

It was the Great Race, the first annual one anyway. The Lotus Guardians have decided to participate in the Great Race as a team. But the team didn't win unless the whole team crossed the line before any of the other teams.

Apparently, Team Lotus wasn't really doing so well.

Ron began to sweat hard, and he felt dizzy. But he didn't give up. He felt his heart racing as he was so close to the finish line.

Then, when Ron was close to the line, he fell forward and crossed the line.

"Team Lotus wins the Great Race!" the announcer called in japanese.

"Whoo-hoo!" Kim cheered, "Ron! We did it!"

Ron didn't answer.

"Ron?" Kim asked, bending down to see if he was okay. She turned him over and gasped when he saw that his eyes were closed. She felt his pulse. It was weak.

"Yori!" Kim called, "Call the ambulance! Now!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Yori called in japanese.

Kim felt tears suffice through her eyes. Her heart began to race worriedly. She couldn't afford to lose her best friend. Not when they have gone this far. But what was wrong with him? And why did he have to fall at the winning streak?

Most of all...why was he so ill?

* * *

"Doctor, is Stoppable-san all right?" Yori asked the doctor in japanese.

The doctor responded in japanese. Yori looked like she was gonna cry.

"Yori, what's wrong?" Kim asked when the doctor turned back, "Is Ron all right? What happened?"

"Stoppable-san," Yori choked, "Is diagnosed with a spreading disease that has stayed within this country's air for years. Ever since World War 2."

"Wait," Kim swallowed, "Isn't that when..."

"The americans dropped the atom bomb on this very city and caused the people to suffer for years." Yori finished, "This is the exact same thing that has happened to Sadako many years ago."

"Are you talking about Sadako and The Thousand Paper Cranes?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Yori answered, "Now, Stoppable-san is diagnosed the exact same way. I don't know if he'll ever survive."

"Did Sadako survive the radiation?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid not." Yori answered sadly, "Sadako died when she passed the 600th paper crane. After that, she died on October 31st. During the Obon Festival. Or, what you americans call, Halloween."

Kim's heart began to race and her stomach did flip flops. What if Ron had to suffer the same way? What if he never made it? Maybe there was Hope. But what if there wasn't any? Did Ron have to go through harmful surgeries when he was all ready harmed enough?

Kim's head began to ache. What was she gonna do?

Then, an idea sparked in her mind...

* * *

Is it good? Is it good so far? Let me know! Remember, no flames! The next chapter will be Chapter Two: Hope. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Hope

**Chapter Two: Hope**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be published! Man, I hate it when kids at school tease me! Well, enjoy! _

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

A young japanese woman answered the door. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pink kimono, and commotion came from inside.

"Oh!" Kim said sheepishly in japanese, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Is this a bad time, Hope?"

The woman just smiled and answered in japanese, "No, not at all. Come in, Kimberly-chan."

Kim smiled and entered. When the two got to the living room, they found elder men in traditional men's kimonos playing an old japanese game while they drank _sake._ The women were dressed in women's traditional kimonos and were sitting at the dining table, talking in japanese to one another.

"You can speak in english, Kimberly-chan." Hope said in english, "If it is something private, you may speak in english. I am the only one who understands english here."

"Okay," Kim began, "So, we were at the Great Race, and then, even though we won, Ron ended up fainting! Then, the doctor said that Ron was diagnosed with leukemia and that he only had a 50 percent chance of living! Now, I'm so scared that he's not gonna make it, and that something's gonna go wrong! Like, he won't make it! So, I knew you know the story of Sadako and The Thousand Paper Cranes so I decided to see you and ask me if there is anyway that I can help Ron!"

Kim took a huge breath. She said all that quickly under one single breath.

"Kimberly-chan, calm down." Hope reassured, placing her hand on Kim's shoulder, "Yes, I can help you. But you must listen carefully, and you will have to use your powers as a Lotus Guardian to make this work. Unfourtuantly, it will be a slow healing process, but the fastest one I have got."

Hope stood up from the silk sofa and walked over to a china shelf. She took out a wooden box with japanese characters and pictures of paper cranes engraved on it. Hope sat back down and opened the box infront of Kim.

Kim picked up one of the things inside of the box. "Origami paper?"

"Yes." Hope answered, "The exact same paper that Sadako had used to create at least 600 paper cranes before she died. If she made 1000, then she would still be alive today."

"Paper cranes?" Kim wondered out loud, "But, I thought that was just a legend."

"It is a legend that is true." Hope answered, "Just like the legend of the Lotus Guardians. Or, what we also call, the Lotus Legends. You are one of the guardians, Kimberly-chan. Your powers along with Yori-chan's will help heal Ron-chan's power and rid the illness. But, it won't be in effect, unless one thousand paper cranes are made. At least one must be made by the victim of the illness. Or else, the magic won't recognize the victim. Do you understand, Kimberly-chan?"

Kim nodded, and placed the delicate paper carefully back in the box and closed it.

"Take this." Hope handed Kim a golden key that bore on a golden thread, "The key to the box. It will never come off of your neck unless you need it to open the box."

"Arigato, Hope-sama." Kim said, standing up and bowing low, "Arigato."

"It is my pleasure, Kimberly-chan." Hope answered in japanese, "Farewell. Let us hope that Ron-chan will feel much better after this madness is over. And, Kimberly-chan! A danger comes this way. Be prepared!"

* * *

What do you think the danger is? And can Kim and Yori face it without Ron and Jonathan? Find out in Chapter Three: In The Night Alone. I'll be featuring one of the songs that I made in this chapter. And, a little heads up, the score, "Someone's Watching Over Me" will be featured in Chapter Four: Someone's Watching Over Me. You can find the music sheet for it soon on the Lotus Legends website soon. But not yet! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. In The Night Alone

**Chapter Three: In The Night Alone**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with math homework and my website about Kim Possible. Anyway, here's Chapter Three: In The Night Alone. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim knocked on the door of Ron's operation room that night, holding onto the paper crane box carefully in her hand.

"Come in." Ron's voice called from the other end. His voice sounded hoarse.

Kim opened the door. "Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." Ron responded weakly.

"I think I have a solution to cure your illness." Kim said in a quiet voice, trying not to disrupt the room next door.

"What?" Ron asked.

Kim sat down at the edge of Ron's bed and showed him the box.

"The Paper Crane Box?" Ron wondered out loud.

"You have to make at least one paper crane to add to the 999 that me and Yori all ready made. Along with Rumiko and Miriam. You need to make one more before it's too late. Then, you'll be able to grant one wish to the Heavens, and they'll grant it for you. In this case, your life." Kim smiled and continued, "You don't have to do it right now. You can do it later, seeing that you're all ready in a bit of a knot here."

Ron was attached to five to six machines and an air mask covered his mouth and nose.

"You got that right." Ron answered, as if in a struggle.

"I'll leave the box here." Kim said, placing the box on the counter, "I have to go. Hope warned me about a danger coming."

"Like there's another demon worse enough for us." Ron grunted.

"You mean me and Yori." Kim said, "You're in too much of a trouble to fight. Just have some rest."

Then, Kim gave him a final glance, then walked out the door.

Ron frowned. He closed his eyes. The danger was coming after Kim. Not just her, but also Yori, Miriam, and Rumiko. Ron and Jonathan were too weak to use their powers. It had to be the two.

A few hours had passed, and Ron all ready knew that the battle between the demons and only half of the Lotus Guardians have begun.

Ron eyed the box on the counter. He struggled to reach for it with his wired hand, and accidently dropped it, unlatching it with a crash and spilling out 999 paper cranes, and one small square piece of golden origami paper.

Ron reached for it, and held it in his trembling hands.

He will make a wish. A wish that he would live long enough to at least help his fellow guardians save the world once more...

Ron got hold of the paper in his trembling hands, and began to fold a paper crane clumsily.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the short chapter, but I all ready used up most of my time reading other fanfics, so my mom told me to get off! Anyway, the next chapter will be Chapter Four: Someone's Watching Over Me featuring the score. And, if we're lucky, I might add the words for the score, just as a bonus. But, it will still be a score. Or, I'll just put up Hilary Duff's "Someone's Watching Over Me" or Alexz Johnson's from "Disney's So Weird." Anyway, until then, see ya! Please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	4. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Chapter Four: Someone's Watching Over Me**

_Author's Note:_

_I finally got it! I finished the score, and the good copy of the music sheet will be up on the Lotus Legends website soon. In case your forgot what it was, it's www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/lotuslegends. Here's Chapter Four: Someone's Watching Over Me, featuring the original score, "Someone's Watching Over Me." Enjoy! And please review!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"RIBBON ARROW!"

Kim released her bamboo arrow, as it sped towards the leader of the demons, leaving behind a ribbon of magic behind it.

"Bulls-eye!" Kim exclaimed.

"Possible-san, look out!" Yori cried.

Kim looked up and gasped. The leader regenerated! And it didn't look too happy.

"WIND BLADE!"

Blades of wind scratched against the demon leader, destroying it once more.

"Phew." Kim heaved, "Thanks, Yori."

"It is my honor." Yori answered, bowing down.

"And I think it's time I returned to favour." Kim said, frowning. She set her arrow on her bow and cried as she released the arrow, "RELINQUISHING ARROW!"

The arrow sped towards the demon once more, this time, leaving nothing of itself behind. Not even it's own flesh and blood. No bones either. Not even an eyeball, fang, or tongue.

"Thank you, Possible-san." Yori thanked.

"My pleasure." Kim smiled.

"This would be much more easier if Stoppable-san was well!" Yori cried over the demonic screams of the leader's followers.

"It would!" Kim cried back. Then, she felt something. A connection, with a certain someone.

(The score, "Someone's Watching Over Me" begins)

"Keep fighting, Ron." Kim whispered, closing her eyes, "Keep fighting. You're almost there."

* * *

Ron fumbled with the oragami paper. He was almost done the crane.

But since he was so weak and were attached to five or six machines, it wasn't as easy as how Yori had taught Ron and Kim.

Then, he heard Kim's encouraging words in his mind.

_"Keep fighting, Ron. Keep fighting. You're almost there."_

"I hear you, Kim." Ron whispered in a more hoarse voice, "Please, you and Yori be careful."

* * *

"Possible-san!" Yori cried, "You are falling!"

Kim kept her eyes closed and stood on her heels. She began to slowly tip backwards.

Yori tried to run over to Kim and help, but the demons blocked her way.

"Stoppable-san!" Yori cried, close to tears, "Please! Help us! Finish the last paper crane! You are almost there! Possible-san needs your help! We both do!"

* * *

Ron froze as he heard Yori's desperate call for help.

_"Stoppable-san! Please! Help us! Finish the last paper crane! You are almost there! Possible-san needs your help! We both do!"_

Ron's face turned white. He struggled even more to finish the paper crane. He was almost done.

"Please, you two!" Ron cried hoarsly into the night, "Hold on for just a little more longer! I'm almost done! I'll be right there!"

* * *

Kim tried to stop herself, but couldn't. Something was holding her back.

But she still felt secure. As if someone was watching over her the whole time.

"Possible-san!" Yori cried, "Stop! Open your eyes, Kim-san! Open your eyes! Let your sight show you what is happening to you!"

Kim struggled to open her eyes. She succeeded, and gasped. Thin, silver strands were attached to her fingers, neck, arms, elbows, shoulders, knees, legs, her body, and her head. She was like a human puppet!

And something was controlling her to fall down onto the sharp rocks behind her.

"RON!" Kim screamed above her lungs, "HELP!"

* * *

Ron froze again and turned ghost white as he heard Kim's screaming.

_"RON! HELP!"_

"No!" Ron cried, "I'm almost done! Please! Give my friends one more chance! Please! Don't let them die at the feet of the enemy!"

Ron folded the last flap, and completed the paper crane. He was finished.

"Possible-san!" Yori cried, "I am coming! Please! Gain control of yourself! The demons might have control of your body, but they cannot, no matter how hard they may try, gain control of your mind and words! Speak up and pray to the Gods out loud! They will respond to you, Possible-san! Please! Just pray!"

Kim was close to tears. She was almost hitting the rocks.

"PLEASE!" Kim prayed as loud as she can, "PLEASE! LET US LIVE! HELP RON FEEL BETTER! I KNOW HE'S DONE THE LAST PAPER CRANE! PLEASE! ACCEPT HIS PRAYER!"

Then, something miraculous happened. The moon shone brighter on the demons, relinquishing them into nothingness as the moonlight hit them.

* * *

"GREAT GODS!" Ron prayed out loud, "PLEASE ACCEPT MY 1000 PAPER CRANES AND MY PRAYER! I WISH TO FEEL BETTER SO THAT I CAN HELP MY FRIENDS!"

The Gods heard and accepted. The paper cranes scattered on the floor, along with the golden one in his hand, began to glow, and link with each other into a long chain from Ron's hands to the floor. The bright moon shone on them, and Ron was feeling better. The pulse machine's monitor began to beep at a strong, steady pace.

Ron quickly unattached himself from the machines, got out of bed, and jumped out of the window. He ran towards the Lotus Glade, where the battle was taken place. He ran as fast as his legs can carry him. He summoned the Lotus Blade along the way.

"Kim! Yori!" Ron cried as he neared the glade, "I'm coming!"

(music fades)

* * *

Very suspensful chapter if you ask me! Anyway, chapter five will be titled, Chapter Five: Confessions. Until then, see ya! Please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	5. Confessions

**Chapter Five: Confessions**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the final chapter! This chapter also feautures the song, "At The Beginning" from the soundtrack of Disney's Anastasia. Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Possible-san!" Yori cried, slaughtering a demon after another, trying to make her way through and help her friend, "Hold on!"

Kim screamed as the strings snapped and disappeared by a blue slash. Her screaming was stopped when someone caught her and jumped over the spiky rocks. That was when Kim realized it was a spiky pit.

"Kim, you alright?"

Kim looked up to see...

"Ron!" Kim cried, hugging him tightly and almost crying, "You're okay! You made the final paper crane!"

"I heard you guys calling for help." Ron said, helping Kim up, "I had to."

Then, Kim gasped. "Yori!" Kim cried.

"Possible-san! Stoppable-san!" Yori cried, "Look out!"

"Jump out of the way!" Ron cried, grabbing Kim from the waist and pulling them both out of the way of a demonic attack.

"Yori! Get out of the way!" Kim cried, setting an arrow on her bow. She pulled the arrow back, and cried out as she released it, "MAGICAL ARROW!"

The arrow was shot full throtle, destroying ever demon in its' path. Yori was not clear to see.

"Oh, thank you, Possible-san!" Yori sighed with relief.

"You're welcome." Kim smiled.

"LOTUS SLASH!"

Kim and Yori ducked as Ron slayed a charging demon.

"Is that the last one?" Kim asked, feeling a sudden dizzyness.

"Possible-san, what is wrong?" Yori asked in a worried tone.

"I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." Kim said weakly, not noticing she was losing her balance.

"Kim, you're not just a little dizzy," Ron cried, grabbing Kim and helping her keep her balance, "You are very dizzy! We gotta get you to the hospital!"

"I'm fine..." Kim groaned.

Then, Kim heard the screams of the final demon.

Kim set her arrow on her bow wobbly, signaled Ron to let go of her, turned to face the charging demon, set her arrow, pulled it back, and cried out with all of her strength as she released her arrow, "CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The arrow was released, shining a bright pink light, leaving behind a stream of bright, iridecent pink sparkles and light. The arrow hit the demon (which happened to be ten times bigger than Mount Fuji), destroying it in a explosion of lights.

* * *

_**We were strangers  
**__**Starting out on a journey  
**__**Never dreaming  
**__**What we had to go through  
**__**Now here we are  
**__**And I'm suddenly standing  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." Ron joked.

Kim opened her eyes to see herself in a hospital bed with Ron sitting on the side of her bed.

"Hey." Kim smiled, "Where am I?"

_**No one told me  
**__**I was going to find you  
**__**Unexpected  
**__**What you did to my heart  
**__**When I lost hope  
**__**You were there to remind me  
**__**This is the start**_

"You're at the hospital." Ron answered, running his fingers through Kim's hair, "The Celestial Arrow attack took up most of your energy. You're just lucky you survived."

"Well that's a start." Kim said groggily.

_**And life is a road I wanna keep going  
**__**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
**__**Life is a road  
**__**Now and forever  
**__**A wonderful journey  
**__**I'll be there when the world stops turnin'  
**__**I'll be there when the storm is through  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning  
**__**With you**_

"I was scared that you might not make it." Ron whispered into Kim's ear.

"It was the same for me." Kim whispered back, "I prayed that you would make it through your illness. My prayers were answered.

_**We were dreamers  
**__**On a crazy adventure  
**__**Never dreaming  
**__**How our dreams would come true  
**__**Now here we stand  
**__**Unafraid of the future  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

"Both of our prayers got answered." Ron whispered.

"I guess." Kim breathed.

_**And life is a road I wanna keep going  
**__**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
**__**Life is a road  
**__**Now and forever  
**__**A wonderful journey  
**__**I'll be there when the world stops turnin'  
**__**I'll be there when the storm is through  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning  
**__**With you**_

"I feel like we're starting all over again." Ron said quietly.

"Same here." Kim whispered, slipping her hands into Ron's. Ron squeezed it slightly hard.

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
**__**That made love in the dark  
**__**Now I know my dreams will live on  
**__**I've been waitin' so long  
**__**Nothin's gonna tear us apart!**_

"How did I release that amount of energy?" Kim asked.

"According to Master Sensai," Ron answered, "You had a pure heart. Only the one with the pure heart can release the full power of the Celestial Arrow. And you did it."

Kim smiled weakly.

_**And life is the road I wanna keep going  
**__**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
**__**Life is the road  
**__**Now and forever  
**__**A wonderful journey  
**__**I'll be there when the world stops turnin'  
**__**I'll be there when the storm is through  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning  
**__**With you**_

Kim and Ron looked at each other dreamily, closed their eyes, leaned over, and exchanged a heavenly kiss.

_**Life is a road I wanna keep going  
**__**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
**__**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road I wanna keep going  
**__**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
**__**In the end I wanna be standin'  
**__**At the beginning...**_

**_With you..._**

**_

* * *

_**

The End! I hoped you enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me what you liked about the overall story! Remember, no flames! Until next time, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
